


Running Late

by zanthe



Series: Mechanics [7]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: A brief interaction, while Shulk was preparing to depart for a meeting he'd be just a bit late to.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Mechanics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767211
Kudos: 16





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> This has sat in my files for a while, never posted it, wasn't planning to but I changed my mind. Happy xenoblade day we are flooding the tags.

It was such a natural happening, neither Shulk nor Egil really realized what had been done until after it'd already happened. Shulk darting across the lab, a hair tie in his mouth as he tried to grab his hair to form a ponytail. "I gotta get going," he mumbled, holding the band between his teeth.

  
"Make sure you aren't forgetting anything." Egil reminded, handing him a sheet of paper, "for example, the document full of measurements." 

  
"Ah, right, thanks." Shulk finished tying his hair and quickly grabbed the sheet, tucking into a folder inside his satchel. He paced around some more, "Anything else?" 

  
"Pencils?"

  
"Check."

  
"Blueprints?"

  
"Uhh... Check."

  
"List of people's names because you're awful with them?"

  
"Stealthily hidden in my folder, but check."

  
"Prototype data?"

  
"Check. I think that's everything," Shulk paused, "yeah, should be it." Quickly, he rushed over to Egil, stepping up onto a nearby step ladder and prompting him over for a hug. "Wish me luck!" He practically chirped.

  
"Good luck!" Egil grinned, placing a quick kiss on Shulk's cheek before gently nudging him towards the door. "You'll do great." 

  
Shulk straightened himself up determinedly and with a confident smile. "Alright! Here I go!" He began walking towards the door, but paused suddenly at the doorway, turning back at Egil curiously. "... Did you just kiss me?" 

  
Egil blinked at him, "... Did I?" He asked, genuinely confused. 

  
Shulk frowned, "Well, that's no fair," he grumbled, walking back up the step ladder to deliver a kiss of his own. "There," he nodded, "now we're even." The Machina hummed at him, a trace of a blush on his cheeks.

  
"Should I be saying, 'I love you, take care?'" He asked, without a hint of a joke.

  
"Maybe?" Shulk tilted his head, "Would you like to?"

  
"Yes. Would you like me to?"

  
"Yes, I think I would." 

  
"Then it's decided." Egil cupped his face and kissed him fully on the lips. "I love you, take care, Shulk." 

  
It was Shulk's turn to blush a little, "I love you, too. I'll see you later, I'm gonna be late!" Quickly, he dashed off again, leaving Egil to chuckle quietly to himself. Oh, the way feelings resolved themselves sometimes.


End file.
